1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand carrier for an ATV and more particularly pertains to coupling to an ATV hitch for receiving a tree stand with a tree stand carrier for an ATV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ATV support racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, ATV support racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting various components on an ATV are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 to Laney discloses an ATV support rack apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,252 to Tarner discloses a portable observation structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,477 to Dolan discloses a stand for all terrain vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,908 to Freund discloses a ladder treestand and trailer rit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,986 to Hayes, III discloses a collapsible tower for ATV's.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520 to Walker discloses a portable hunting stand and game carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree stand carrier for an ATV for coupling to an ATV hitch for receiving a tree stand.
In this respect, the tree stand carrier for an ATV according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling to an ATV hitch for receiving a tree stand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tree stand carrier for an ATV which can be used for coupling to an ATV hitch for receiving a tree stand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.